Renesmee and Jacob- six and a half years later
by currentlytryingtobreakfree
Summary: This is renesmee and Jacobs relationship six and a half years later, renesmee wanting what Jacob is afraid to give her, and renesmee going to high school! If want more ma, tell me!


Jacob: "Come on Jacob" renesme teased, "you know you want to" she lay next to me in bed wearing a silk tank top and short shorts,tracing circles on my bare chest."yes I do," I reasoned" but your dad will rip my throat out, no joke" I said, she was trying to convince me, or you could say seduce me,to do more that kissing for the past month, but knowing her parents,not one but two vampires,one of which could read my mind,I would be banned from the house for even thinking about it, literally."not tonight,maybe after I talk to your parents..."I trailed off "fine" she sighed "night, love you" she said and kissed me before curling up next to me and going to sleep. The next morning I woke up to find her sleeping peacefully beside me looking like a princess with her bronze curls fanned out on the white pillow, so I carefully lifted her palm and pressed it against my cheek ,just watching her she woke up, got dressed in a summery yellow dress and we went to see were her parents were strolled over to the huge glass house near the lake to find Bella sitting on the couch glaring at Edward ,I immediately did a double take Bella and Edward never fought, as a rule. I was aching to find out what happened so I sat on the couch and waited for some explanation."so" I said leaning forward and rubbing my palms together "what's going on" they both glared at me "you should know" Bella spat, renesme immediately shot up next to me "hello what the hell is going on and what does it have to do with Jake " immediately getting defensive about me, they both turned and looked at me and renesme, then looked at each other and burst out laughing "what is so funny" she demanded ,emmet looked at Edward and said "pay up" which only confused me more, Bella looked at me seeing my confusion "we had a bet that if me and Ed would pretend to be mad at you ,renesme would stick up for you, Me and edward bet no but emmet bet yes" that clarified things.I new emmet loved to bet so I wasn't to surprised, just annoyed. Renesme laid back into the couch curling up into a ball and falling asleep ,so I carefully got up and decided to go check on my pack ;it felt weird calling them that but I guess that's what they were. I nodded at Edward and he understood so I ran outside and phased. Renesme: It was so vivid, them walking towards there black capes fluttering and there red eyes shining with excitement, they grabbed Jacob and started tearing him to pieces. I screamed but they didn't hear me no one could I was falling down down... I woke with a start tears streaming down my face surprised to see my mom and dad sitting near me "where is he"I gasped, trying to catch my breath what if it wasn't a dream! I needed him now.I looked at my father and he immediately understood me and ran outside ,I hope he went to get Jacob."what happened" my mother was by my side in seconds.I couldn't respond, so I just showed her my nightmare my hand laid gently on her cheek and she understood , trying to calm me dad ran in with Jacob following closely. he looked at me, alarmed before grabbing me tight "what happened?"he gasped out of breath from running. I just sped up the process and showed him the night mare , he immediately started consoling me" don't worry it was just a dream a really bad dream..". I just looked at him and was immediately comforted by his presence, and snuggled close to him in the spacious white couch. What could of caused this nightmare I though, looking at my dad "remember when you had nightmares?"my father turned to my mom they looked at each other for a second obviously thinking of a fond memory then it was a half a second later and my mom was in a huntiing crouch on the floor, her hands pressing in to the dark wood flooring, leaving a print."you wouldn't" she snarled at Jacob stalking forward to punctuate every word."wouldn't what?" he asked wearily, sounding more confused than stood up and looked at me "your pregnant aren't you!" she said "I had nightmares when I was pregnant with you!" snarling her voice dripping with venom,I jumped up before she took another step "no!"I shouted, "Jake is more protective of me than you, we didn't even touch for god sakes" she relaxed "oh my god,I'm so sorry I just jumped to the wrong conclusions"her voice came out like a melody even though she was apologizing in a hasty tone. Then emmets booming laugh ,quitted everyone "Jake,man,would've never taken you for a guy like that" still laughing, which everyone but me, Jacob and my parents joined in for. "okay, my mistake" my mother said before looking at Jake,with surprise in her coal-black eyes " really?" she asked "not once?" she laughed,a sound like wind chimes, to which I commented "he was afraid dad would rip his throat out" Bella looked at me then shook her hopped up lightly from the couch and dad followed ,were going hunting they called after them, more for me than anyone else.I watched as they hopped out the window and started running before jumping over the river and disappearing into the woods. I after that turned to the huge flat-screen dominating the living room and asked emmet to pass me the remote, of course he forgot i wasn't a vampire and flicked it at me so hard that it almost whacked my forehead if Jacob hadn't snatched it,and growling at emmet.I looked at the remote and it was broken, of course, leave it to emmet to break anything that isn't nailed down. I sighed and went to the big window, just staring of into the forest,and felt familiar warm arms grab me around the waist.I turned to see his face,"why don't we go out?" he asked "what do u have in mind?" I asked "um well were always hanging out at your place maybe we could go to mine? There's a big Barbecue going on down by la push beach, why don't you come?" his voice was full of hope and I haven't ever been there, so I agreed,but I was nervous, I new they couldn't hurt me bcs of jake imprinting on me but I was still a half-vampire! We ran over to my house and I quickly got dressed, wearing Jean shorts and a loose t-shirt with a bikini top underneath or course jacob wore the usual Jean shorts and no There were a ton of cars in the garage ,I hopped into the passengers side of my favorite,a red Ferrari Jake looked uncomfortable "maybe we should take a jeep or something more..durable?" he said nervously I turned to see him in the smooth seat "I don't have a jeep and emmets never gonna let me borrow his!" I said just as I finished saying that garage opening and a pair of keys being tossed lightly to me,I looked up and saw emmet "yes I would let you borrow mine"he said "thanks your the best uncle!" I smiled " you don't forget it" emmet chuckled as he turned around,we changed cars and Jacob sped out of the garage. Soon enough we got there and I could already see a crowd gathering by the beach, I looked nervously at Jacob, before he left the car and walked around to my side grabbing my hand to reassure me as we walked to the beach together.a few people crowed "Jacob,man I never see you anymore!" so we walked over to his friends and I was introduced "this is quil,embry,Leah, and Seth"he said motioning to a group of people around him one of them had a young girl who looked about seven sitting in his lap, so I leaned forward and smiled at her "are you quills little sister?" I said sweetly they all burst out laughing I turned to Jake, very confused "that's who he imprinted on" he whispered to me, but before I could apologize for the misconception the sun came out from behind the clouds and my skin started shimmering slightly and the little girl came up to me and said" how come your arms are so sparkly?" I turned to Jakob not sure how to answer her, All of a sudden a huge guy came walking over to our group,and Jake stood in front of me casually but protectively I wondered who it was and casually put my hand on Jacobs ,the man walked towards us and boomed "Jake, we never see you anymore,who's this?" I looked at him nervously before saying "hi, I'm renesme,nice to meet you!" and smiled at him he looked at me,taking in my chiming voice,shimmery skin, and proximity to Jacob before a look of recognition crossed his face "oh, your the famous renesme, welcome,I'm Sam !" he seemed kind enough why did Jacob look so afraid of him? Some one called out " hot dogs are ready!" which every one hopped up to go sat in a circle, and everyone started eating.A woman sat next to me "hi I'm Emily,do you want a hot dog or something?"she offered she turned towards me and I could see her has a scar through her face but I didn't pay attention to it "um no thanks" she looked at me "your bellas daughter right?"she asked "yes, nice to meet you" I said and smiled. My nerves melted away as we talked. A few hours later,It was starting to get dark and cold,so I asked I went over to Jacob,feeling bad to take him away from his friends,asked him if we could go "by Seth,Leah,quill And embry,maybe we can catch a movie this weekend?" he asked "yeah I hear there's a realy good vampire film out" one of them-quill maybe embry- joked, "I don't like vampires there very scary!" the little girl said, and everyone laughed "don't worry there very nice sometimes" I told the little girl, who just made a face like yeah, really and huffed."anyway,we better get going,by guys" Jacob waved before putting his arm over my shoulder and we walked towards the now empty-parking lot."by the way,why did you want me to take the jeep?" I said as we climbed in to the huge car and buckled up he looked uncomfortable,shifting the seat" uh..no reason" he said A short while later we were home.I walked up to the house already seeing the family through the glass walls,they seemed to be discussing something so I quickly came inside to see what was going I walked into the spacious family room,everyone stops talking " so,what are you guys taking about?" I started,seeing that no one was going say anything "we were thinking of sending you to high school next year,we think it's important to have that experience" my parents said my mind immediately went into a frenzy wondering about all the possibilities "well what do you think?" my mother asked interrupting my thoughts "I definitely want to go! But what will jacob do?didn't he already go to high school?" I worried out loud turning to him were he sat silently on the couch "well,do they let pets?" Rosalie said a hint of a smirk on her pale face,but humor in her golden eyes "very funny,but really what will i do?" Jacob said, worrying now."I guess we could tell them you her body gourd ,I don't think they will mind much" Carlisle interjected "why would They want a body goard for a student,it's just an annoyance for them" Jake responded "don't worry, I have my ways of convincing" Carlisle said a smile on his face. "omg! I'm going to school!" I jumped up with excitement, and everyone looked at me like I was crazy " we need to go school shopping!" Alice said, glad to have another reason to shop. After all the excitement in the day,I was starting to get tired I checked my watch- a white Marc Jacobs,a gift from Alice - it was midnight! I got up slowly and Jake followed " i have to go,see you in the morning" he said before gently kissing me and running downstairs,I watched him phase and disappear into the woods.I turned to my parents,looking at them through half opened eyes, barley able to keep my eyes open."let's go before I fall asleep on the couch"I said my parents agreed and we our house wasn't to far,and I immediately went to my room changed into comfy leggings and a loose t-shirt that Jacob left behind,his scent comforting me,and I dove under the covers fell right asleep. The next morning I was woken up by a familiar voice,or voices, I should say.I heard whispering "should we wake her up?" ,I moved the white gauzy fabric covering my bed four poster bed so I could get a Better Look at them, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and was confused to see Alice and rosalie looking at me intently "good, she's up we have a ton to do today" Alice said, clapping her hands in excitement "you need a haircut,new wardrobe,manicure-" she trilled "wait what is going on!" I interrupted her chatter "well school starts in a week, and we have to make you the most beautiful girl in school" she said,as if I should've know that "not that you're not beautiful" she added."do i have to?"I sighed,knowing no matter what I told her I wouldn't get out of this.I grudgingly got out of the queen sized bed and yawned "alright,give me five minutes to get dressed' I said as I stretched my arms out "great,wear jeans and a tank,something you could change out if easily" Alice said with a grin as she flitted across my bedroom towards the door,before shutting it gently behind her.I got up and walked the length of my bedroom to my huge walk-in closet-not surprisingly,most of the stuff inside was supplied by Alice, I chose a simple pair of dark wash jeans and a shimmery silver juicy couture tank top.I walked towards my bathroom,brushing my teeth before throwing my bronze curls into a pony,not bothering because Alice already told me I'm getting a haircut today.I inspected my face in the mirror before adding a dab of lipgloss and a sweep of eyeshadow,grabbing my iPhone and leaving the room,shutting the light and door behind me. As I walked into the kitchen I saw alice,Rosalie,and my parents talking.I could see My mother holding a cup,which she immediately gave to me" drink up,you will need your strength for today" she said "you sound like I'm going to war "going shopping with Alice,I'd rather the war" my mother stage whispered to me"alright, let's go,we don't have forever you know" Alice said as she walked towards the door grabbing my hand "wait,we do,but that's besides the point" she said with a grin I grabbed the cup my mother was holding and followed her out,I could see rose sitting in my dads silver Volvo "why are you taking that car?" I asked as I climbed into the back,they usually like something more small and flashy "well we need room for the bags!" Alice explained as we sped out.I pulled out my iPhone a fired of a quick text to Jake,telling him where I would be for the day,I leaned back into the comfortable,wide leather seat and listened to some music until we got to the mall. Once we got there Alice had a plan, of course "okay first well do clothing,haircut,finally mani and pedi" Alice said turning to see me in the bak set her golden yes shining with unbridled excitement rose, who was surprisingly quit the whole time, said "everyone at school will be so jealous" with a satisfied tone. i sighed as we left the car and walked across the parking lot towards the mall "you know,I don't have to make everyone jealous of me the first week"," yeah we don't have to,but we totally want to!" rose said happily as we pushed open the door and Blast of air conditioning swept across our face I shivered,but it obviously didn't bother my aunts. 


End file.
